Starstruck
by AngelWarriors
Summary: A belated bday gift for Yorumiko. A reunion in a famous club, a possiable romance blooms between Noctis and Stella. SxN


**Title: Starstruck**  
**Author: Warangel88**  
**Pairing: Stella/Noctis,**  
**Warnings/Spoilers: Slightly AU,**  
**Author Note: A semi old piece that I finally finished over several months. Inspired by the songs Starstruck and Just Dance by Lady Gaga. A beleated birthday gift for Yorumiko**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

He honestly can't believe he let Gladiolus and Prompto allow him to drag he knows that Club Star Light was quite a famous club especially among the students of Crystalix University

Although for the most part he usually stays in the dorm and denies Gladiolus and Prompto request to go clubbing not like he was the only one. Ignis never goes clubbing either and for the most part usually has his nose in some text book, probably biology or chemistry knowing him.

He silently glanced around the club; he can see why the club would be popular among the University students.

It was big with bright lights of different colors highlighting the dance floor, as young people dance to pop club like music.

He silently knows that Gladiolus and Prompto would probably sometime eventually go to dance floor after getting drunk or successfully picking up a girl.

He isn't sure which would necessary come first with the two of them, considering most of the girls usually ignore their advances at the university.

Not that either of them were necessary unattractive, just have a player type attitude, and the girls here probably didn't mind or were to drunk to care.

His dark cerulean eyes silently landed on, an attractive woman with long golden locks cascading down her bare shoulders and dressed in slightly revealing lavender top that showed quite a bit of milky white skin and a pair of leather pants and boots, talking to Prompto and it was clearly obvious that they know each other.

He even caught the name "Stella", and from the knowledge that he knows about Prompto he believes that she was his cousin, although he had only met her once when they were fifteen, and she seemed to change very little in the time period.  
"You remember Noctis and Gladiolus right Stel," he questions causing her to slightly glance at both he can see a vague recognition past through her violet blue eyes.

"Only a bit," she replies truthfully. Not that he really expected anything less from her it has been a couple of years and the time they did spend together was seven hours at the most.

"So how long are you in town for Stella," Gladiolus inquires politely slightly staring at the blonde woman.

"I transferred to Crysatlix Academy, I would officially start school next semester," she replies wrapping her lips around the red straw and taking a sip of her drink. A Pina Colida he supposes from the milky white color it possesses.

"You never told me that Stella," Prompto says faking the hurt in his usually cheerful voice although he can see the mouths of his face twitch upwards.

"Wanted to surprise you," she replies.

"So is your major still English?" Prompto questions taking a large drink of his beer but never taking his eyes off his cousin.

"Hmm yep," she replies.

"Prompto there you are," a feminine voice says causing him to slightly cocked his head as a dark haired woman approached the booth, long black hair cascading down her shoulders, dressed simply in a short light blue spaghetti strap dress that matched her eyes.

The woman was recognizable he would admit that much but silently figured that he seen her around campus.

"Selina," he replies although he can see his mouth twitch in a warm smile and he silently figured they probably danced constant times in the past. "I'll see you guys later alright."  
He slightly watches the two of them move to the dance floor as a new song started to play.  
"You don't mind if I find a dancer partner do you?" Gladiolus questions slightly glancing at the last two people sitting in the booth, a few moments after Prompto left as chatter between the three of them filled the air.

"I don't mind," Stella replies causing Gladiolus to grin lightly at her, before moving and slightly leaning his head towards him as if he wanted to tell her something that he didn't want Stella to hear as if it was a secret or something.

And he certainty didn't miss Gladiolus softly uttering under his breath that he is amaze that he can hear them clearly with the loud club music, "Perhaps you should ask Stella to dance."

He slightly glared at the man no doubt catching on to his plan of playing matchmaker, although he really can't say that he was surprised that Gladiolus would suggest such a thing.

"Would you like to dance," Stella questions silently glancing at the man next to her.

"I'm not much of a dancer," he says, well that was true. He didn't usually spend his Friday nights going to Club, and his dances with females were very limited.

"Hmm neither am I," she replies causing his lips to twitch upwards but none of the less moved out of the booth and offered a hand towards her which she gratefully took and he slightly noticed her blue, purple and silver bracelets sliding down her arm as she allow him to pull her to her feet before they moved to the dance floor.

The song had a fast beat to it and he can instantly hear the familiar lyrics rang through the dance club as he danced with the blonde woman.

Although he supposes it wasn't very hard to mimic the other people on the dance floor, and he was certainty aware of the fact that Stella was pretty close to him, that he can smell the soft flower scent of her shampoo or perfume he isn't really sure which. But he can't deny the fact that he enjoyed the scent that was so uniquely Stella.

Although he did notice Prompto and Gladiolus who has now found a dance partner, and he certainty didn't miss both of them flashing smiles at him.

He slightly wonders if was their plan to play matchmaker between him and Stella, and for some reason he doesn't seem to mind about that fact.

Not that he is necessary sure that they will date or anything only time can tell that, however he would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to the girl.

Nor can he deny the fact he enjoys spending time with her, so who knows maybe his friends plan at playing matchmaker actually worked.

As he looked at the blonde that he was dancing noting the small smile glowing on her face, he silently knows that he certainty didn't regret coming tonight.

**-the end**

**Please review.**


End file.
